


Secrets

by softjikookie



Series: one shots [8]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/F, M/M, werewolf!jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softjikookie/pseuds/softjikookie
Summary: in which you know your boyfriend’s secret before he tells you.





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> based off of _[this](http://writers-are-writers.tumblr.com/post/166546131501/prompt-848)_ prompt.

It was the smallest things that you noticed about him. It wasn’t the fact that Jackson loved to cuddle more than the average person, he’s always been that way with you. It wasn’t the fact that Jackson was always much warmer than the average human. No, it was the simple things...small things.

Like the way he loved to have his stomach rubbed for periods of time. Or the fact that every time the two of you went grocery shopping, he would always buy dog treats. You always thought that it was for Youngjae’s dog, Coco. You thought that because Jackson and Youngjae are really good friends so you didn’t find any problem with it. That was until you found out that he never actually gave them to Youngjae, he had the small bags of dog treats hidden in the back of cabinet in the kitchen.

When you confronted him, you asked if he was suggesting that you two should get a dog together. Unfortunately that wasn’t the case. He turned down your question, but didn’t explain the reason as to why he bought them. You decided to drop it. It’s nothing to really worry about until you caught him later that night, eating some of the treats.

You still remember that night clearly.

_You roll over, expecting your boyfriend to still be lying in the bed next to you, only to find out that he’s not. An annoyed groan passes your lips as you move to sit up. “Jackson?” You call out, slowly slipping out of the bed. You take your time leaving the shared bedroom to head towards the kitchen._

_You squint due to how bright the lights are. “Mm Jackson? What are you doing up?” You questioned, spotting his back turned towards you as he’s doing something while standing at the kitchen counter. You let out a tired yawn as he stops his movements, turning around to face you...slowly._

_He moves something, sounding like a bag, behind his back. He grins at you, his dark hair sticking up slightly. That means he hasn’t been up for long. You know sometimes he happens to go for a run if he can’t sleep. “What are you doing up, babe?” He questions and you narrow your eyes. There’s something about the way he said that. It puts you slightly on edge._

_“I came to find you. You weren’t in bed,” You pout, moving closer to him. He scoots back into the counter and now you know he’s hiding something from you._

_“What are you hiding?”_

_“Nothing, why?” You can hear him clutching the bag tighter behind his bag. You frown, reaching behind him quickly before he can try to prevent you from grabbing it. Your eyes widen as you step back, looking at the bag in your hand. It shocks you so bad that you have to rub you eyes to make sure you’re not seeing things._

_“Dog treats?” You question, looking up at him, the frown still plastered on your lips._

_“Why are you hiding these from me, Jackson?”_

_“I was um...eating them?”_

_“Eating them?”_

_You looked down at the bag, noticing that the bad is almost empty, before looking back up at your boyfriend. You just stare, not knowing how to feel about this. Deciding that it’s far too early in the morning or far too late at night for this, you set the bags on the kitchen counter behind you. You decide to drop it, just moving to leave the kitchen. You don’t bother to say another word and don’t even bother to look at Jackson._

After that incident, Jackson assumed you were alright with it. That meant that he continued to eat the dog treats but you wouldn't let him kiss you unless he brushed his teeth and of course he had no problems with it. The next thing you’ve noticed was how every full moon, he leaves for a ‘guys night’. It’s where Jackson and his group of friends spend the entire night together and he comes back the next day.

But you’ve caught him in the lie because you’ve called his friend, Jaebum, asking for Jackson one night. He wasn’t picking up the phone and you needed to get something for him whilst you were out.

_“Guys night huh? That’s what he’s called it. I thought he had told you,”_

_“Told me what?”_

_“You’re a smart person, I’m sure he’s shown some signs, no?”_

You sigh, rolling over in the half empty bed. Something has been off with Jackson, like something is on his mind. You know there is and you have a feeling of what’s bothering him. He hasn’t been spending much time with you and he hasn’t really been home. He’s been opting to stay with one of his best friend’s lately. You don’t know if you’ve done anything wrong or not.

A loud knock echoed throughout the apartment, startling you from your thoughts. You slowly move to get out of the bed, glancing at the clock on the nightstand. _2:56 A.M._ You don’t feel tired at all, despite the time. You rush towards the door as a few more loud knocks are heard.

Unlocking the door, you’re met with a defiant Jackson and an annoyed Jaebum with Mark trying to stifle his laughs. Jackson stops trying to stop Jaebum and just stares at you, looking both nervous and scared. “Here’s his things that he had with him. I don’t want to see him for the next three weeks.” Jaebum hands you a duffel bag with Jackson’s belongings while pushing Jackson forward.

“Bye.”

“Good luck.”

Mark and Jaebum speed walk off, not wanting to be bothered with Jackson any further. You step inside, letting Jackson into the apartment. “You have a key, you know. We live together.” Jackson nods, slipping off his shoes. He’s not making any sort of contact with you. This is when you’ve had enough of his childishness. You grab his wrist and lead him to the living room, turning on the lights in the process.

You ignore his protests as you push him onto the couch. “What is your problem?” You ask him, standing in front of him with your arms crossed over your chest. He sighs, still not looking at you.

“Love…this is hard to tell you…I…I’m a werewolf.” He mumbles, hoping that you don’t hear him but also hoping at you do. You smile, knowing why he’s been distancing himself from you. You sigh in relief, causing him to look at you. You’re glad it’s not you that has been doing anything wrong.

“Oh, _I know_.”

“…What?” He looks at you with shock, not believing you at all. You move to sit down next to him, facing him. He looks confused as you grin at him. “You go out every full moon, really like belly rubs and I’ve seen you eating the dog treats, _we don’t even have a dog_!”

“Oh.”

He looks dumbfounded as you pull him into a hug. It takes him a second before he’s wrapping his arms around you tightly. You sigh, enjoying his body heat. “Don’t do that again, you dummy. I was worried I did something wrong.” You pout, pulling back slightly.

“Sorry, I was just worried you wouldn’t accept me.”

You decide not to say anything. Instead, you press your lips against his, letting you actions speak louder than words. Turns out that’s exactly all that needed to be done for Jackson to completely relax and push you down onto the couch so you’re lying down with him above you. Let’s just say that you both enjoyed making up.


End file.
